fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brainwasher5/Nohr Adult Run
Avatar: My particular avatar has oni savage as a secondary and has married Anna. I just really want Anna to have Salvage Blow. The other good option for future runs include Spear Fighter, which is the *only* other class which grants classes not normally available through friendship or partner seals. Spear Fighter (or Diviner) also gains access to Quixotic, which is an extremely good skill in conjunction with Nohrian Trust. With Quixotic and Nohrian Trust, the Avatar should pair with someone who has access to many activated skills. In Nohr mode, available activated skills include: Astra, Rend Heaven, Lethality, Aegis, Pavise, Luna, Sol, Vengeance, Toxic Brew, Aether, Opportunity Shot, and Ignis. The Avatar can grab 4 of these and their partner 5, but this is probably dramatic overkill. Personally, I'd go with Astra, Lethality, Aegis, Pavise, Aether, Luna, and Sol. Silas is an example of a good partner for the Avatar, since he has default access to Sol, Luna, and Aegis, and can gain Lethality from Kaze's A+ as well as Aether from the Great Lord Seal. That'd leave Avatar with getting Pavise from a friend seal and some free slots to work with. Felicia (Support): Felicia favors magic (less from great magic growths and more because of her terrible strength), resistance, and luck. Her middling HP growth means that she's not a good tank. Overall, she's probably best used as a support unit. Skills: Seal Magic, Demoiselle, Inspiration, Rally Resistance, Axebreaker/Bowbreaker/Tomebreaker. Marry Leo/Odin, or A+ Flora. Elise (Offense): Elise's high magic potential makes her a good candidate for the Witch class. She's a natural attacker. The only thing to watch out for offensively is her middling skill. Breaker skills can help with this. Elise doesn't pair well with practically any unit. She really needs skill and no unit really gives it to her, and her massive magic only benefits Odin. A+ Azura, S Odin Troubador>Strategist>Malig Knight>Sorcerer>Kinshi Knight>Witch? Silas (Offense OR Defense): Silas is solid all-round, with above average to average stats in most categories except resistance and magic. He performs ably in both offensive and defensive capabilities. His lack of weaknesses and good defense means that he's a good candidate for using Shelter to rush in and save vulnerable teammates. Silas' solid defense and skill growth makes him a good consideration for tanking; he can get both pavise and aegis if he marries Effie, and they'll activate fairly often. SIlas' friendship options are Kaze and Jakob. Jakob's Strategist line is pretty weak for Silas due to his terrible magic; however, Tomebreaker from Butler covers Silas' only significant weakness. On the other hand Kaze gives Silas replicate...and that's about it. None of Kaze's other skills are really that suited for Silas. If Silas' defense and resistance are both great, then marrying Effie and A+ing Kaze can create a pair of hardy defense units. Cavalier>Great Knight>Hero> Effie (Offense AND Defense): Effie is defined by her superb str growth, along with above average growths in every category save Magic and Resistance. Strategist gives nothing too good except maybe inspiration if I can't figure out what else to give her. Maid gives her Tomebreaker, covering one of her only weaknesses nicely. Effie's marriage options are quite interesting. Marrying Xander or Silas gives her the paladin class, giving her Aegis which can further shore up her magical defenses. She could also get Hero from a bunch of people for Sol, which could be nice. Marrying Kaze would create one hell of a OHKO ninja, which might be worth considering. A+ Nyx. Knight>Great Knight>Maid>Sorcerer> Arthur (Offense): Poor Arthur has the worst luck growth in the game. Basically, ANY level you get with him that has a luck stat +1 is a great level--even if you get nothing else. Arthur's terrible luck means he'll have poor hit rate and a dangerously high chance of getting hit and criticaled. With the exception of his weak resistance and awful luck, however, the rest of his stats are quite good, with superb HP, Str, and particularly skill, along with average defense and speed. A+ Niles/Keaton, S Beruka/Camilla Fighter>Hero (5)>Great Knight (8)>Adventurer (11)>Malig Knight (15)>Paladin (17)> Berserker (20) Odin (Offense): Odin has the unusual trait of having manageable strength AND magic. His average growths throughout mean that he has great but inconsistent potential. Ditch him if he turns out badly. If he turns out well, though, he has many options. Odin's skill is pretty good, so if it develops well he can grab astra and/or vengeance. His generally poor defense and res can mean he'll benefit greatly from lifetaker. His access to life and death makes him a good candidate for being a purely offensive unit. Odin should marry someone that gives him further offensive potential and allows him to stick with swords/tomes. Peri gives cavalier, which can be handy for luna/armored blow; Camilla and Beruka give the wyvern line. A+ Leo, S Beru/Cam. Dark Mage>Sorcerer (5)>Swordmaster (8)>Butler (11)>Malig Knight (15)>Butler (16)> Niles (Offense or Support?): Niles' chief traits are his high speed and res. Strangely he has below average str for a physical unit, though in every run I've done, including my current one, his strength has ended up pretty high. His weaknesses are low HP, luck, and defense, so keep him away from direct physical damage and he'll be fine. Niles' friendship and marriage options are clear as day: Arthur (the only one who gives him anything) and Mozu. Niles has better access to the bow initially than anyone else, and it'd be a little silly to take that away from him. By giving him access to Sniper, Mozu maximizes Niles' potential with the bow. A+ Arthur, S Mozu. Outlaw>Adventurer (5)>Sorcerer (8)>Hero (11)>Kinshi Knight (15)>Dark Knight (17)>Sniper (20) Mozu (Offense): Mozu's A+ options are Effie and Nyx. Effie makes her a solid tank, where she'll enjoy lots of Pavise and Luna activations; Nyx grants her Vengeance, Bowbreaker, Lifetaker, and Seal Magic. I tentatively think Effie's better. Mozu's stats are good enough to dodge many attacks and also not take much damage, making vengeance a little more questionable. Mozu should marry Niles, giving him Sniper. She doesn't get much from him, unfortunately. Lucky Seven's ok. A+ Effie, S Niles. Villager>Merchant (5)>Great Knight (8)>Adventurer (11)>Master of Arms (15)>Kinshi Knight (17)>Merchant (18)>Sniper (20) Nyx (Offense, or Ditch): Another lopsided unit, with excellent magic and good speed, but really bad luck, skill, HP, def, and mediocre resistance. Nyx is a glass cannon through and through, and a couple of gentle love taps from the enemy will completely dust her. Kill someone with her, then make sure she's safe by the end of the turn. To shore up her weakness, Nyx can reclass to Outlaw early for more skill growth, and pick up Lucky Seven. Sorcerer and Bow Knight give some breaker skills, which are good; vengeance is a poor pairing because her HP pool is too small to make good use out of it. Seal magic from Dark Knight is a good way to soften magical enemies, and lifetaker can patch up any hits she's lucky enough to survive. A+ Mozu, S ???. Dark Mage>Outlaw>Adventurer (5)>Sorcerer (8)>Sniper (11)>Dark Knight (15)>Kinshi Knight (17)>Bow Knight (19)>Sorcerer (20) Azura (Support): Azura's got good strength and luck, great skill and speed, but terrible defense, hp, and res. Keep her away from enemies and have her be a supporter. She should get Kinshi Knight for Amaterasu. Offensively she has potential, particularly with a skill...she could consider marrying someone with Luna or Lethality. A+ Elise, S Laslow. Songstress (25)>Kinshi Knight (8)>Strategist (11)>Hero (15)>?? Camilla (Offense): Camilla is a wonder to behold, especially when you get her. She's solid in every category except her very poor luck, so consider giving her a goddess icon. Malig knight gives her powerful offensive skills. She can pick up swordbreaker from wyvern lord to cover her axe-wielding weakness. From dark mage she can get bowbreaker, again excellent for her flying class, vengeance, which pairs nicely with her solid HP and skill growth, and lifetaker to patch up any damage she takes. A+ Selena, S Arthur. Malig Knight (5)>Sorcerer >(8)>Hero (11)>Berserker (15)>Dark Knight (17)>Sorcerer (18)>Wyvern Lord (20). Beruka: Beruka has great skill and good def, with slightly below average strength and speed, average luck, bad res and forgettable magic. She has a handy class set to cover her weaknesses. Axefaire from Berserker will offset her mediocre strength growth, along with Malig Knight; Sol from hero will shore up her HP thanks to her high skill, and the breaker skills she gets from wyvern lord and hero will further increase her survivability. A+ Selena, S Odin. Wyvern Rider>Fighter>Berserker (5)>Malig Knight (8)>Hero (11)>Sorcerer (15)>Berserker (16)>Malig Knight (17)>Hero (18)>Wyvern Lord (20) Selena (Offense or Defense): Selena's thoroughly average overall, with good speed and defense and slightly worse than average skill, strength, HP, luck, and resistance. Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight would be interesting classes to end up as. Considering her speed and defence, she has potential as a tank. If it develops well, consider marrying her to Kaze for replicate. For pairing reasons, strongly consider Arthur or Keaton. Both benefit greatly from Selena's speed and Selena benefits both from their strength bonus. But the question is, who is better? Either being in a Berserker class would give them a big crit chance, and that'd give Selena a good chance of activating her personal skill. Both also have adorable S supports with her. Selena has potential to be a rally unit in this route: Skill, Strength, Speed, Defense. However most of her rallies overlap with laslow, the designated rally unit, so it would be redundant. She also has potential to be a safe and strong attacker, given her access to Armored Blow, Warding Blow, Aegis, and Sol. A+ Beru/Cam, S Arthur/Keaton. Mercenary>Bow Knight (5)>Falcon Knight (8)>Malig Knight (11)>Hero (Partner Seal) (15)>Malig Knight (16)>Kinshi Knight (20) Kaze (Offense): Kaze's one of a handful of ninjas. Sadly the ninja line is weaker in Conquest--with nearly no access whatsoever to the Basara line, you can't get Quixotic or Hoshidan unity, and without these lethality is essentially a more or less useless skill on even the highest-skill units. Golembane is similarly useless, but replicate and shurikenfaire still deserve consideration. Kaze has good HP, great skill, astounding speed, and solid resistance. His strength is shaky however, and his luck and def are very poor. He benefits from skills that increase his raw damage and from activation skills. He should marry someone that has great offensive potential. These people include Charlotte, Effie, Nyx. Effie is both the most likely to survive the rigors of being replicated and also gives Kaze the most useful skills, but I'll leave this up in the air for now. A+ Silas/Xander.Ninja>Master Ninja (5)>Swordmaster (8)>Great Knight (11)>??? Laslow (Support OR Offense): Laslow's personal skill makes him an ideal rally unit. That being said, his good HP, strength, Skill, and Luck also make him a well-balanced attacker, though his mediocre speed may sometimes prevent him from doubling. Given that I already have an abundance of good attackers I'm going to tentatively make him a rally bot. He has access to rally skill, strength, speed; Izana will have rally luck and magic. This leaves someone else to get rally def and res. Laslow will also get replicate to spread out his rallies; end as master ninja to take advantage of shurikenfaire, allowing one of him to weaken enemies while the other buffs friendlies. A+ Keaton, S Azura. Mercenary>Bow Knight (5)>Berserker (8)>Falcon Warrior (11)>Mechanist (15)>Hero (17)>Master Ninja (20). Peri (Offense): Peri has good strength, speed, and resistance. Her skill and def are below average, and her luck is fair. Charlotte: Benny: Leo: Keaton: Keaton has incredible HP and Str, good Defense and speed, but very poor luck, skill, and resistance. He's a capable tank and a fearsome damage dealer if he gets the right skills. Unfortunately none of his alt classes give him anything too useful. Berserker's largely skippable since his end-game form should be a wolfseggner and there are much better rally units out there. Sol from hero won't trigger with any reliability due to his terrible skill, and while axebreaker might come in handy axe users aren't usually hard to hit anyway. Keaton can A+ Arthur (which grants him nothing), Laslow (which gives him Bow Knight, which he doesn't really need), and Benny. Benny can give Armored Blow, which is nice. Also worth considering are Luna and Pavise, though both are skill activated and so won't be reliable by any means. Keaton's massive HP potential means that he benefits considerably from Lifetaker, which he can get if he marries Nyx. Other interesting options are Mozu for Certain Blow, Azura for Darting Blow, Camaraderie and Warding Blow, and Camilla/Beruka for Malig Knight and Wyvern Lord. Gunter: Forget him. You have better units. He really has no place in Nohr mode outside of masochism. Jakob: Consider forgetting him. Experience in Conquest is hard to come by and he's just not good in a Male MU run. Shura: Skip. Only excellent class is Berserker, and you have plenty in Conquest. Flora: Interesting, but skip. Plenty of good mages already. Izana: Now here's an exception. In an adult run, with the exception of MU, Izana is the *only* character that gets rally magic, rally luck, and tomefaire. He has great utility for gold grinding due to profiteer and rally luck benefiting others with profiteer. Anna: Anna has good skill and magic, and great luck/resistance. She's got poor HP and defense, and ok strength and skill. Anna benefits greatly from a shining bow. She's a good money maker with her personal skill, profiteer, and salvage arms. Category:Blog posts